Crews
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Pronuncias su nombre con anhelo, en medio de un suspiro de alivio y preocupación; pero lo dices, incluso antes de que tu mente se dé POV de Episodio 2x21


**Disclaimer:** si _Life_ fuera mío, la serie no hubiera sido cancelada, ténganlo por seguro. Así que no, no soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera de Crews (por más que lo quiera).

_Para _**_sara fénix black_**_. Sis, este es mi regreso a la letras. Lamento decir que no es un regreso espectacular pero aun así espero que te guste este fic. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que tú disfrutes leyéndolo. Gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho._

* * *

Cuando ves a Crews a lo lejos mientras el carro en el que vas avanza, te sientes invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos: preocupación, alegría, esperanza…y es que eso siempre te ha ocurrido cuando estás cerca de él: nunca sabes con exactitud lo que estás sintiendo.

El auto se detiene a unos cuantos metros de Crews y su acompañante. Roman y sus compañeros salen de los dos autos con poderosas armas y observas con impotencia cómo se acercan a Crews de manera amenazante. Sin embargo, tal y como pensabas, éste no parece intimidado para nada. Sin que te des cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por tu cara.

Durante algunos segundos observas el intercambio de palabras entre los hombres y aunque pones toda tu atención, no terminas de comprender lo que están hablando. Supones que durante tu ausencia muchas cosas pasaron. Comienzas a divagar en tus pensamientos preguntándote si las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste, cuando de pronto escuchas tres palabras que te ponen los vellos de punta:

"_Yo por ella."_, dice Crews con una seguridad que te da escalofríos.

Tu cerebro no ha terminado de procesar esa frase cuando escuchas a Roman dar la instrucción de sacarte del auto y lo siguiente que sabes es que estás afuera y, con cara de confusión, te diriges hacia tu compañero.

"_Crews…"_

Pronuncias su nombre con anhelo, en medio de un suspiro de alivio y preocupación. Pero lo dices, incluso antes de que tu mente se dé cuenta.

En ese momento, Crews comienza a caminar hacia ti, hacia Roman, hacia esos autos de donde probablemente no saldrá vivo. Y sin embargo, sigue caminando.

Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos sin dejar de avanzar. Dan un paso, otro más y otro…y aunque sus pasos son cortos y rápidos, los dos saben que a la vez son difíciles y desesperantes. Difíciles porque saben que los llevarán a lugares distintos y desesperantes porque sabes que ambos buscan acercarse más, tocarse, sentir que están juntos en esto.

Las micras de segundo pasan, ambos siguen caminando, y sus ojos continúan fijos en el otro sin importarles las miradas que los demás les dirigen. Están a menos de medio metro cuando tu boca vuelve a traicionarte y pronuncia su nombre nuevamente:

"_Crews…"_

Y lo pronuncias con el mismo anhelo y preocupación de antes agregándole ahora una nota de ruego. Sí, de ruego, porque no quieres que vaya, no quieres que entre a ese auto, no quieres…porque una parte de ti te susurra que tal vez será lo último que haga. Pero a pesar de tu llamado apenas audible, de tu ruego escondido en su nombre, lo único que él te responde es…

"_Sólo respira."_

Y en este instante no sabes si reírte, golpearlo o ponerte a llorar. Así que lo único que atinas a hacer es estirar tu mano con la intención de tocar la suya para que de ese modo, él pueda entender que lo necesitas, que le das la gracias y que estás a su lado.

Roman interrumpe el momento al prohibir que se toquen (teme que hagan algún tipo de truco) y ambos continúan su camino.

Llegas al lugar donde Crews estaba y te giras. Te encuentras con los compañeros de Roman registrándolo y silenciosamente te reclamas el haber permitido ese intercambio. Pero dos segundos después, Crews gira su cabeza hacia ti y los ojos de ambos se encuentran.

Ves en ellos una sola cosa: determinación. Sabes que él está completamente seguro de lo que hace y esto te asusta. Te asusta porque nadie nunca había tomado tantos riesgos por ti, ni siquiera tu familia. Y él, al que tienes relativamente poco tiempo de conocer, se ha entregado a uno de los criminales más peligrosos…por ti.

Lo ves caminar hacia el auto y antes de entrar en él, te dirige una última mirada. Una mirada en la que sólo puedes leer un _"Todo estará bien"_, aunque tú lo dudes.

Las puertas del coche se cierran y los dos autos blancos emprenden camino. Se van, se alejan…con Crews. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Sacudes la cabeza confundida y desorientada y sólo atinas a hacer una pregunta:

"_¿Cuál era su plan al subirse a esos autos?"_

A lo que tu acompañante responde:

"_Su plan era sacarte de ellos."_

La frase te toma por sorpresa y mientras parpadeas aún confundida, un único pensamiento cruza tu mente: _"Todo esto… ¿por mí?"_

Más tarde, cuando lo ves parado en medio del camino con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sólo lo puedes ver como un héroe. Y no un héroe fuerte e imaginario, sino como uno real.

Tus labios comienzan a formar una sonrisa antes de que te des cuenta y cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los de él, ésta sólo consigue ensancharse más.

Y por última vez pronuncias su nombre:

"_Crews…"_

Pero lo dices tan bajo que solamente tú lo oyes. Y lo dices con esperanza, con alegría, con anhelo…con anhelo de estar junto a él.

* * *

**N/A**: espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, sis.

Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios (buenos o malos) en un review.


End file.
